A Baby Causes Smiles
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: A short oneshot on the birth of Husky and Nana's baby. Better than it sounds! I really need reviews on this advice recommended for my english class!


**Hey guys! 8D I should be sleeping right now, but this has been bugging me XD so, HuskyNana story, late at night, 2m's Friday, blee blah bloo, whatever. LOL, so read my "Finding Explanations" fic, because there's more added to it. 8D Anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE FIC AND HANA.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Pacing in the hallway, waiting with his friends, not being near his wife in her time of need, what else could go wrong for Husky? All he could do was wait in the hall until called upon. The moment wasn't going to come, was it? He sat down on the bench, sighing. He found Cooro, Rose and Senri all sitting on the other side. The last thing anyone wanted to be near was a stressed Husky. He lowered his head, beginning to pray that Nana, his wife, was alright.

"I sense it," Cooro stood up straight.

"You sense it," Husky asked, hoping the answer was yes as Cooro nodded. "What type is it?"

"It's not out yet, so all I can tell you is that I sense its sign is on its neck." Cooro smiled sheepishly.

"So my child is a fish?" Husky asked.

"Possibly," Cooro shrugged then went wide-eyed again.

"What's wrong?" Senri asked.

"I sense another mark." Cooro said in disbelief.

"What," Husky raised a brow. "You're crazy."

"Oh…wait," Cooro sweat dropped. "Just a birthmark,"

"Which one,"

"I don't know."

"Cooro, you aren't calming him much." Rose kicked her feet back and forth.

"Who is Nana's husband?" A nurse peeked her head through the door.

"Me," Husky stood up.

"We need you," she stated and went back to the room as Husky followed.

As Husky came into the room, he saw Nana's grip causing a doctor's circulation to be cut off. He instantly took the doctor's place and let his hand slip into Nana's. She smiled weakly and he smiled right back. The doctor checked the monitor several times, and then he checked her up every now and then, causing Husky to growl lightly. Nana calmed him down, telling him he was just seeing if the baby was ready to come out or not.

"Did Cooro sense anything?" Nana asked out of breath.

"He said he sensed a birthmark and then a sign on its neck." Husky said.

"So, it's a fish?" Nana raised a brow.

"That's what I guessed, but who the heck knows where the marking is." Husky shrugged. "I don't know where he sensed the sign, but he's pretty sure it's on the neck, so I don't know."

"Ok," she sighed.

"Nana," the doctor grabbed her attention. "Time to push,"

"Oh boy," Husky felt her grasp become tighter.

! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ !

"Hey mousey," Husky chuckled quietly, smiling down at the bundle in his arms. "We made a mouse."

"A cute mouse," Nana smiled, holding out her arms. "She's my baby too."

"Alright," he grinned, gently giving the baby girl to her mother.

"Hey baby mouse," she giggled, rubbing her cheek slightly. "Oh, what are we going to name you?"

"How about Hana," Husky suggested.

"Why Hana," she asked. "It's a pretty name, I just ask why."

"Well, the first letter in my name is H and your name has –ana in it." Husky explained.

"But your name's Myrrha," she teased him. "Right Hana,"

"Yes Mrs. Alba," he smirked at her.

"We're not letting you near grandpa, now are we?" Nana tickled her child. "If we did, I'd have to hurt myself."

They looked in awe at the little child. She was so adorable, so peaceful. Taking turns holding their child, they barely heard the knock on the door.

"Come in," Husky smiled, still holding his baby girl while Cooro, Rose and Senri walked in. "Guys, meet Hana."

"Hey baby girl," Cooro gave her his index finger. "I'm your Uncle Cooro."

"What's your +Anima, Hana?" Rose asked in a giggly voice.

"Mouse," Cooro raised a brow.

"Mhm," Nana nodded.

"She's very pretty." Senri complemented her.

"Thank you Uncle Senri," Cooro attempted making a baby voice, causing Husky too raise a brow at his best friend.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

A few days after coming home, Nana was having her well deserved rest while Husky held his baby in his big hands. The whole time, he never frowned. All he could think of was how he brought a baby into the world. He'd get to show someone life and how to live and use her +Anima correctly. He lovingly kissed the baby's forehead, gently and sweet.

"I love you Hana."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Yea, short 3 So, anyone else tired? I HAVE to sleep. RIGHT NOW. REVIEW! DON'T BE AFRAID! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD So, have a good night or morning, depending on where you are (I don't know where you live! ME NO STALKER!) **


End file.
